Jugo de Naranja
by Sweek-Lawliet
Summary: Craig queria saber que es lo que tanto gustaba a Ruby para ir todos los dias a la misma fucking cafeteria cuando ni siquiera le gustaba el cafe. Luego queria saber la mama de Craig luego el padre. Fic dedicado a Jupter.


**GAH, se que he repetido esto, una dos, tres (?) veces pero ngh -presion- ha pasado algo malo, MUY MALO, he vuelto al colegio ahre. Bueno he vuelto al colegio y meh, no he tenido computador porque se descompuso y la terrible mala suerte NO PARABA, pero me la pasaba bien con mis compañeros y leia fic en mi telefono que por cierto MURIO AYER ;A; Bueno el colegio COME TIEMPO, mucho. Y mas porque es bilingue y las excusas me sobran.**

**Me dedicara a subir fic cada vez que pueda pero seran asi (?) oneshot y eso, dedicados a esas personas especiales que siempre estaran en mi corazon (?), y asi que dire esto claro, mis otros fic; Tweek en el pais de las maravillas, el misterio del cafe, la vida de unos estudiantes, los tiempos que tu no recuerdas. Seran fic donde tardare MAAAAAAAAS D: espero que no me odien ;A; yo las amadoro. y les dejo el fic :33**

**.**

**.**

- ** No entiendo porque vienes siempre a esta cafetería**- Dijo un chico de vestimenta azul, era bastante alto y delgado, usaba en la cabeza un chulo azul, a su lado y sosteniendo su mano a pesar de sus ya dieciséis años, su hermana Ruby, tenía el cabello rojo y los ojos hacia honor a su nombre.

Ruby no contesto, no era inusual, ella no hablaba con nadie, nunca lo hacía, abrió la puerta de la cafetería y al hacerlo sonó el sonido el suave sonido de las campanas, avisando la llegada de un nuevo cliente, soltó la mano de su hermano, no quería que él lo viera y pensara que aun era una niña pequeña, no, jamás porque ella hace tiempo trataba de demostrar lo madura que era para su edad.

Camino algo nerviosa hacia el mostrador, a lado de la caja del cajero donde hacías tu pedido, había una gran mesa larga, y unas sillas en frente, para las personas que vienen a tomar café solos o para hablar con el sujeto que te atendía y serbia el café, aquella persona se hacía llamar _"Tweek Tweak"_

- **Hey Tweek**- Saludo la pelirroja con una sonrisa coqueta. Craig se sentó a su lado, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su hermana estaba ahí mirando con ojos de hipnotizada a aquel sujeto, una sonrisa boba, de cualquier adolescente pero Ruby no era cualquier adolescente era la persona más apática que Craig conocía. Aunque no era del todo raro que sea así de todas formas era una Tucker.

- ** ¿Q-quien ngh e-es t-tu ngh a-amigo?**- Pregunto. Craig levanto la vista para mirar a aquel sujeto que traía loca a su hermana pequeña, entonces se dio cuenta del porque. Vestía una camisa verde y unos jean color azul marino algo gastados, unos zapatos sosos color marrón, en sima de la ropa un delantal verde que decía_ "Cafetería Tweak"_ y más abajo un bolsillo grande donde se depositaba un bolígrafo y un cuadernito con hojas blancas, levanto mas la mirada, su rostro era fino, aquel sujeto estaba en los hueso literalmente, su mirada parecía cansada y tenía unas ojeras algo profundas, su piel era demasiado blanca, pero la línea de su cuerpo y de su cara eran perfectamente marcadas, como si se tratase de una muñeca hecha a mano con mucho cuidado. Sin darse cuenta el también estaba mirando a aquel sujeto con la mirada perdida, una sonrisa de bobo dibujada en el rostro.

- ** Es el idiota de mi hermano**- Dijo con cierto tono molesto en su voz- **Ah**- murmuro en un suspiro de molestia, el chico simplemente sonrió aquella expresión, podía jurar que la mensa de su hermana se estaba comportando como una completa adolescente hueca.

- **U-un ngh g-gusto, agh, y-yo soy ngh T-tweek T-twe-ngh Tweak-** Saludo amistoso y a través del mostrador levanto la mano como saludo amistoso. Craig correspondió con un apretón de manos, pero la suavidad de la mano y su calidez envolvió al pelinegro, realmente no quería soltarla, pasaron minutos, Ruby gruño, el chico sonrió incomodo y Craig seguía sin soltar la mano del rubio- **U-un g-gusto**- Repitió tratando de recuperar su mano.

- ** Ah lo siento-** Se disculpo el pelinegro, soltando por fin la mano capturada-** Soy Craig, Craig Tucker**- Dijo sonriendo, Ruby miro todo fuera de sí, su hermano NUNCA sonreía y menos de esa manera tan sosa y boba.

- ** Ya, ¿me sirves un café?-** Pregunto tratando de tomar la atención del rubio otra vez- **Negro por favor**- Pidió sonriendo. Ella sabía que el se negaría, desde el primer día que había cruzado esa puerta el no la dejaba tomar café negro puro, ya que según el _"Era muy malo para la salud de una niñita"_ lo cual hacía sentir a Ruby feliz de que se preocupe por ella.

- ** Agh, s-sabes ngh q-que ngh n-no te s-serviré a-algo así, ¿quieres un jugo?, n-no ngh e-está en e-el menú pe-pero lo ha-hare para ti**- Dijo y el sonrojo en la mejilla de la niña aumento, quedándose como un tomate, ella solo afirmo con la cabeza y rio suavemente.

- ** Tarada-** Murmuro Craig molesto, ella hizo su seña debajo de la mesa para que Tweek no se fije en la seña obscena que ella acostumbraba a usar. Craig devolvió aquella obsena seña pero lo puso en la cara de ella. Tweek lo noto, y fue corriendo a regañarlo.

- **N-no ngh d-deberías hacer eso! !JESUCRISTO! ¿Y s-si llega ngh a i-imitarte?**- Grito tomando la atención del resto de los clientes al darse cuenta de eso bajo un poco la voz- **Que mal hermano ngh m-mayor**- Mascullo frunciendo el seño.

Craig no sabía que decir, no podía defenderse, Ruby solo hizo ojos de perrito mientras él lo consolaba !_El debía ser consolado!_, lo conoció hace no más de una hora pero deseaba TODA su atención.

- **¿Porque la defiendes?**- Gruño Craig. Tweek lo miro con expresión de duda, ignoro la pregunta y salió del mostrador para llevar a la cocina las tazas sucias que estaban en las mesas desocupadas, ya que estaba ahí los limpios un poco, tomo unas servilletas y las puso sobre la mesa, y luego atendió el pedido de las personas que faltaban-** Es un monstruo**- Mascullo entre dientes.

- ** Tweek, ¿cuándo tendremos una cita?-** Pregunto Ruby sonriendo ampliamente, mostrando los perfectos dientes que ella poseía, siempre se sintió orgullo de eso ya que los dientes de su hermano estaban "Jodidos".

- **E-eres ngh m-muy pequeña Ruby, cuando c-cumplas dieciocho qu-quizas ngh, y s-si n-no e-estoy con n-nadie**- Contesto tomando la mejilla de la menor y apretándola suavemente esta inflo sus mejillas con molestia, siempre con la misma excusa- **A-además ngh t-tu s-sabes de l-lo otro**- Ella frunció el se;o, no quería escuchar eso. Tweek fue un momento a la cocina y luego volvió con un vaso de jugo de naranja ella lo tomo y apretó el vaso entre sus manos aun molesta.

- ** ¿Qué otro?**- Pregunto interesado Craig casi subiéndose encima del mostrador. Ruby alzo una ceja viendo a su hermano actuar de forma tan desesperada.

Tweek miro por los costados, temió un segundo de la reacción del pelinegro pero como su hermana era cliente regular y no creía que ninguna persona mala venga de su familia decidió decirle, hizo una se;a con sus manos para que este se acerca mas para escuchar. Craig se sintió feliz por eso, se acerco suavemente y este susurro en sus oídos-_** "Soy gay"**_- casi voltea y viola sus labios solo por decir eso, feliz por la confesión ya que podría ganar a su hermana con esa simple dos palabras volvió a sentarse en su asiento con una sonrisa de idiota.

- ** ¿N-no vas a tomar nada?**- Pregunto Tweek limpiando la mesada con un trapo y poniendo nuevas pajillas ya haciendo eso tuvo una idea, fue corriendo a la cocina, casi tropezándose por la puerta y puso en el vaso de Ruby una pajilla con curvas-** R-regalo ngh d-de la casa**- Murmuro y ella sonrió y poso sus labios para seguir tomando su jugo pero esta vez con una sonrisa enorme en la cara.

- ** Quiero un café**- Dijo esperando algún comentario sobre eso, Tweek se encogió de hombros y lo anoto para luego ir a preparar las órdenes que le faltaba. Frunció el seño _!El no había dicho nada de nada!_ Ah era cierto, Ruby tenía dieciséis y el veintitrés, no sabía si él lo sabía, **¿qué edad tendría el rubio?** Se pregunto a sí mismo- **¿Cuántos años tienes?**- Pregunto tan directo como siempre. Si podía puedes quitarte una duda, simplemente hazlo ese era su lema.

- ** V-veinticuatro**- Contesto torpemente. Tweek contesto nervioso, pensaba que había dicho o hecho algo para que el pelinegro piense que era inmaduro o algo así.

- ** ¿Tienes novio?**- Pregunto casi en un interrogatorio. El miro a ambos lados, miro a la pequeña que se encogió de hombros y no dijo palabra alguna.

- ** N-no**- Contesto. Ruby movió su vaso ligeramente haciendo resonar los cubitos de hielo que estaban adentro llamando la atención de Tweek-** P-pero ngh t-tengo un c-consolador**- Bromeo y Ruby casi soltó el vaso por la sorpresa.

Craig rio y a Tweek se le pego la risa, se miraron un rato como tontos mareados, Ruby frunció el se;o movió el vaso mas rápidamente haciendo que Tweek se dé cuenta de que su vaso estaba vacío.

- ** ¿Qué te parece si tu, yo y tu consolador salimos en una cita?**- pregunto descarado, mostrando su sonrisa claro sin mostrar los dientes.

- ** Y-yo ngh y m-mi consolador e-estamos ngh ocu-ocupados**- Rechazo la oferta algo ofendido. Ruby sonrío.

Hablaron horas y horas, y el protesto era una taza de café, y cosas así. Al final tuvieron que irse porque Tweek insistía que debía cerrar la tienda por ser muy tarde.

Iban casi todos los días, y se quedaban hasta que la tienda cerraba y Tweek los echaba, también iban muy temprano de mañana. Craig adquirió unas ojeras y tuvo que dejar de tomar café, bebiendo así con su hermana un jugo de naranja.

- ** !No entiendo porque viven en esa cafetería!**- Grito enojada su madre, había mandado a Craig con Ruby solo para saber qué era lo que tanto llamaba ahí la atención de su única hija y ahora ya no era uno de ellos si no los dos.

- ** Es complicado**- Murmuro Craig y Ruby asintió con la cabeza apoyando a su hermano mayor.

Así fue como ahora estaban enfrente de la cafetería Tweak, Craig, Ruby y la señora Tucker, entraron casi derribando la puerta y la mujer pudo ver qué era lo que tanto ocupaba el tiempo de sus dos amados y únicos hijos.

- ** Oh cielos**- Murmuro tapando su boca con ambas manos, se sentó enfrente del mostrador a lado de Craig y Ruby se sentó al otro lado. Ella fue cautivada por aquel extraño sujeto de cabellos dorados y ojos verdes.

- **¿Q-que ngh l-le sirvo?**- Pregunto, ella rio bajito y murmuro _"Que amable"_ mientras tomaba aire para tranquilizarse**- ¿Ah e-es ngh s-su h-hermana?**- Pregunto y la señora Tucker se sonrojo por aquel comentario.

- ** Es mi madre**- Contestaron los hermanos Tucker con una expresión nula en sus rostros.

- **Me sonrojas**- Musito la señora Tucker entre risitas-** Un café por favor**- Pidió y este anoto en su cuaderno la siguiente orden adivinado lo que pedirían Craig y Ruby **"Jugo de naranja"**

- **Ah y-yo ngh l-lo siento**- Se disculpo el rubio mientras traía a Craig y a Ruby un vaso con jugo de naranja y algunos cubos de hielo-** Pa-parecia ngh t-tan j-joven q-que ngh y-yo-** Trato de excusarse nervioso. La mujer lo miro de pies a cabeza haciendo que él se sonroje un poco.

- ** Joven, pfff**- Contesto Craig riendo un poco. Su mama bajo la mano y le hizo la seña típica de los Tucker, otra vez Craig lo hizo encima de la mesa.

- **AGH, n-no d-deberias ngh h-hacer es-eso a tu madre ngh C-CRAIG**- regaño haciendo énfasis a su nombre, este hablo entre dientes sin poder defenderse.

Así ahora los tres miembros de la familia Tucker visitaban la cafetería diariamente. La señora Tucker hacia todos sus quehaceres muy temprano y aprovechaba que Ruby estuviera en el colegio y Craig en la universidad para pasar más tiempo a solas con el Rubio.

- ** !Que hacen los tres todos los días!**- Grito ahora el padre cansado de llegar y que no haya más que servilletas que tenía en letras pequeñas _"Cafeteria Tweek" _Ninguno contesto, el señor Tucker suspiro cansado, cruzo sus brazos y siguió manteniéndose firme esperando alguna respuesta.

Ahora los tres estaban parados enfrente de la cafetería, entraron como una manada, uno empujando al otro, Tweek ya sabía que pasaba así que fue a la cocina a preparar tres vasos de jugo de naranja y una taza de café negro.

- ** Ya veo**- Murmuro el señor Tucker tomando asiento, Tweek saludo con la mano esperando un apretón pero este lo tomo como una chica y beso la mano de Tweek.

- ** Y-ya ngh q-que vienen en grupo ngh d-deberian gah s-sentarse en una mesa egh**- Dijo Tweek esperando no insultar a ninguno, eran clientes increíblemente leales.

- ** No aquí puedo mirarte de cerca**- Dijo Craig y los tres Tucker asintieron con la cabeza, tomaron asientos, y sin siquiera abrir la boca Tweek ya le habría traído sus pedidos.

- ** Que divino, esto digo, ¿eres adivino?**- Pregunto Ruby guiñandole el ojo, Tweek retrocedió unos pasos, y con la mirada vio que unos sujetos lo llamaban con la mano ya que estaba tardando mucho en hacer los pedidos.

Al salir del mostrador sintió que alguien le toco la nalga, los cuatro desviaron la mirada y comenzaron a silbar haciéndose los desentendidos.

- ** D-debería ngh a-añadir e-el jugo ngh d-de naranja a-al ngh m-menu**- Murmuro anotando el pedido en su cuaderno de notas.

**Y luego de esto la prima Tucker Red fue de visita y luego la abuela Tucker y luego.. okno. FIC DEDICADO A JUPTER, porque le debia un fic Y PORQUE LA AMADORO. **


End file.
